darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Experimentation
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Psykeout Megatron walks into the Repair bay. It's about to be Psykeout's lucky day... "Psykeout." Megatron rasps his name calmly. It appears the emperor is in one of his rare good moods. "I have an important task for you.." Megatron grins, anxious to get experiments running with his latest acquisition. Psykeout sits on the table where Shred once laid, the mild stains of her ener-fluid still evident in the metal. There are some things that just won't come out, no matter how hard you scrub. At the sound of Lord Megatron's voice, Psykeout freezes with his hand hovering just above the dent in the table. His optics shoot towards Megatron, while his head stays perfectly still, "Yes, Lord Megatron? How can I help you?" Megatron grins. It's obvious he's got something sinister up his sleeve. "I require experimentation ran with a particular substance." Megatron rasps, before considering if Psykeout has heard it.. But Megatron finally drops the name of his latest acquisition. "Nucleon. I require hard data on all of its effects." Psykeout nods solemnly, his optics narrowing slightly, "What is known of this substance, Lord Megatron?" Megatron wipes the grin of his face, and turns to look you straight in the optics. It appears what the emperor has to say next is of the gravest of importance. "Drastic mechanical changes result as Nucleon is an incredible power source. It enables us to function without refuel and provides boosts in strength and power. Administration of Nucleon will result in the fusion of transformation circuitry as it transforms into nucleon storage inside the Mech. It is characterized by dangerous glow. " With a grim look, Megatron rasps, "It goes without saying that it should be handled using the upmost care." It looks like Megatron isn't joking around at all. Psykeout laces his fingers together, nodding slowly, "How was this substance discovered and who else knows of its existence? Have the Autobots heard a whiff of information? "Perhaps." Megatron rasps, in response to Psykeout's question as to if the Autobots have heard about the Nucleon. "I acquired it from a mech named Fumik Tzu. I have known of its power for some time, even before he approached me." Megatron indicates he knew of Nucleon before he came into possession of it. Getting back to the subject at hand, "You are to conduct small-scale experiments using Nucleon. Choose only the weakest empty to ensure easy termination of the subject. NO Decepticon is to be administered this substance without my direct authorization." Megatron places special emphasis that Psykeout is NOT supposed to experiment on any Decepticon. Of course, it goes without saying that an Autobot is equally off limits. Psykeout arches an optic ridge, "Autobots are off limits," He paces back and forth for a few moments, then looks back to Megatron, "So, if I were to infect an Autobot, I would be cannoned? Just as though I had infected another Decepticon?" Megatron rasps angrily, exclaiming in a loud, raspy voice, "Why would administering my Nucleon to .. an AUTOBOT even cross your processing core? This nucleon is MINE. It will be used to DEFEAT the Autobots once and for all! Not to HELP them!" Megatron keeps most of his anger in check, withholding a physical response. Psykeout takes a step back, "If it were changed just right, it could be used to destroy an Autobot, Lord Megatron. That is all I was thinking." Megatron seems somewhat intrigued for a moment, but dismisses Psykeout's suggestion. "I will not take that chance, Psykeout. It is true that I will use the Nucleon to destroy the Autobots - however, it is my super-powered Decepticons that will do so." Megatron rasps, choosing the path of Brute Force. Psykeout nods, "Understood, Lord Megatron." Megatron rasps, "Goood." With a click of his radio, Megatron orders: "Bring in the subjects." A cage of empties is wheeled in by a Decepticon, who quickly salutes Megatron and leaves. It appears Megatron has already rounded up the first group of weakling empties. These piles of trash appear as though their spark could be ended even by Psykeout's hands on the battlefield. And that's WITH the empty trying to put up a fight. Psykeout looks over the empties, then back to Megatron, "You honestly think that /these/ are suitable candidates? I understand that you want to use ones that are weaker, but I still have some pull in Dead End. Also, I didn't realize that you would be present for my...experiments. Or, do you not have faith in my fighting ability?" Megatron replies with a scoff, "Of course I am, Psykeout. I wish to observe the effects as they occur." Megatron sounds like he wants first hand view of what the Nucleon does. And it's not like Megatron doesn't have faith in Psykeout's fighting ability.. he's just not sure HOW strong this Nucleon will really make them. "You should be pleased that I wish to observe your work, Psykeout." Megatron continues, content to remain in the repair bay. Psykeout nods slowly, moving towards the door, "Lord Megatron, I have other things to attend to at this moment. I will send you a live-action video at the time that I perform the experiments, as well as provide a full report of the Nucleon's reactions when I am finished." Megatron stares his red optics at Psykeout. "Do not disappoint me Psykeout." That's all Megatron has to say on the matter, allowing Psykeout to take his leave. Psykeout disappears into the bowels of the Empire. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs